


it’s just a costume party..right?

by weebbitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom George, Costume parties, Crying, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, bratty george, top dream, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebbitch/pseuds/weebbitch
Summary: george was fucking pissed. why you may ask? well to put it simply..a costume party.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	it’s just a costume party..right?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time uploading on ao3 so please excuse any mistakes
> 
> i wrote this in the backseat of a car with both parents in front of me at 3am and i’m honestly surprised they never noticed 
> 
> also if either dream or george are uncomfortable with this fanfic i will take it down!!! but please refrain from sending it to any content creator <3
> 
> thank you

it all started when dream wanted to go to a party after a good nights rest from landing in the uk.

“hey george is there any parties happening that you know of?” the blonde asks looking down at the other who was scrolling through social media.

“um..i think there is one but it’s a costume party.” george replies not even looking up. “cool can we go!” “sure.” not realizing what he had agreed to, george finds himself driving to a party 30 minutes away.

•

he should’ve expected to see every single girl make a move on dream. he was hot as hell- nope definitely don’t think he’s.. really fucking hot. both were dressed casual but dream had brought a mask with his signature smiley face on it and george put on his clout glasses. george talks as loud as he can with the music playing that he’d be getting a drink for each of them and dream nods.

 _what the hell am i thinking? why did i agree to this?_ he thinks to himself as he pushes through drunk and high strangers. the house was owned by one of his friends and was a pretty decent size considering it was fitting about 50 to 60 people.

george gets handed two cheap plastic and begins his way back to dream. “oh george! i didn’t know you’d come.” the brunette turns around and is greeted by his friend who owns the house. “o-oh hey! yeah, my friend clay from the u.s. wanted to go to a party so we came here.”

“ohh...ok. oh wait clay? the guy you were talking about? the guy you have a crush o-“

“shhhhh shut UP..and yes. that clay.” georges face is blushing so hard not even the dim lights can hide it.

“hm okay... i usually don’t let anyone else do this but the guest bedroom is free upstairs so feel free to use it when he dicks you down.” he winks at george and laughs when his jaw drops.

“DUDE- ugh you’re so stupid.. i’ll see you later.” _oh my fucking god he did not just say that.._

he walks back to where he left the blonde and sees dream standing and looking a little awkward as five girls circled him and were asking who knows what. _skimpy clothing... various animal ears.. fucking basic._

he walks closer and dream finally notices him and pushes through the girls to meet him halfway. “hey, thanks for gettting to drinks georgie~” _oh fuck that’s hot._ “mhm sure. i see you’re being targeted by those girls..” dream chuckles at the comment and nods. “yeah they seemed really interested.. although none of them were my..type.”

_what is your type clay?_

after downing a few more drinks they walk back into the dancing area and just vibe with the music. _holy shit he looks so fucking- nope nope nope i am not going to simp over my best friend._ georges thoughts kept him busy enough to not notice what was happening. he finally looks up again to see it. another girl. petite with light brown hair, short shoulder length hair and a barbie type of outfit. _trash._ she was of course moving up close to dream (who doesn’t seem to notice completely) and george wasn’t having it. “clay come here.” the blonde looks up and sees george looking at him in a slightly annoyed manner. “okay.?”

he begins to walk but the girls grabs his hoodie and tries to pull him to her. _this fucking bitch._ “hey cutie where are you going? my name’s mia~”

dream looked at her, confused and looked back at george who was resisting the urge to punch her in the face. “i- uh- hello?”

“pft, you don’t need to get flustered babe. i know you want me~” _i am going to fucking kill this her._ clay knew exactly what was happening. george was **jealous.** “no worry’s mia.. the name’s clay. what can i do for you hm?” he smirked knowing goerge was fuming. “aw nothing much, come dance with me.. **clay.** ”

george was dumbfounded. had dream really been seduced by this fucking bimbo? no. he’s toying with him. “hm, sure. why not-“ before clay could finish his sentence, george grabs his hand and slaps the girl in the face. “shut the fuck up you bimbo ass bitch.”

_he’s mine._

he swiftly walks dream towards the stairs that would lead to his destination. “what’s wrong georgie?” the man says smirking knowing exactly why george dragged him away. “is someone a little jealous~” he pins george to the wall, staring deeply into his dark brown eyes.

“shut it clay. you know what i’m doing.” dream chuckles again and grabs george by his chin roughly and forces him to look up.

“georgie you’re gonna have to be more specific on what you want baby. i’m not in the mood for guessing.” shivers went down george’s back as he arches it subconsciously.

“y-you bastard..” _what the fuck, what the fuck fuck fuck is he actually flirting with me? holy shit._ not wanting to waste anymore time he grabs the taller mans hand again and drags him upstairs into an empty guest room.

dream has no time to react before the door is closed behind him and soft lips are pressed firmly against his. the kiss is soft but filled with lust and need, as he melts into, his hands come to rest and george’s perfect little waist.

george lets go to catch a short breath, a string of saliva connecting their mouths before he dives back in much to dreams delight.

the shorter boy is on his toes until dream lifts him up and switches their spots, hooking george’s already weakening legs around his waist. “ah- c-clay are you really gonna do this..?” george stutters out trying to catch his breath.

“george i’ve wanted to do this for way to long..you’re so fucking beautiful i can’t help it.” soon enough the two are at it again and dreams tongue is deep inside george’s mouth while the other grinds slightly into him.

“f-fuck george, who knew you were such a slut~” dream smirks and sits them down roughly on the bed. the brunette takes off clays shirt and slides out of his grasp and onto his knees, pushing himself in between dreams legs looking up and receiving a nod from him. _holy shit.. oh fuck i’m doing it.. i’m gonna fucking give my best friend a blow job._

george had a feeling dream was big but as he unzipped the already tight jeans, he almost swears out loud. “like what you see?” clay chuckles, brushing some hair out of george’s face. “s-shut up..it’s just bigger than i thought.. how big are you..?”

“i haven’t checked in a while but it was at 8.5 inches.” _well you’re at least 11 fucking inches now._ already feeling his own dick drip with precum george starts to pump dreams slowly and licking stripes along his shaft.

“fucking shit george...do you suck dicks for a living.” dream says throwing his head back and holding george’s hair loosely. “no...i just practiced..” he puts the tip in his mouth and goes a bit father then he thought and gags.

clay squeezes his hair tighter and pushes him even farther down into his dick. “oh god...your mouth should be a fucking sin george..feels so good.” just as the blonde’s about to cum george takes his mouth off with a small popping noise and smirks at the disappointment in the others face.

“hehe..gotta wait for that clay~”

“george i was so close..” dream groans looking down at him and fake pouting. “aww are you pouting? maybe i should let those basic bitches suck you off instead. hm? you seemed to like that bitch, mia.” dream snaps at the lasts words. he grabs george by his neck, not enough to really hurt him but enough to shut him up. “listen you whore. you’re the one who wanted this so you’re getting exactly what you deserve.”

george whimpers and nods as best as he can. _fuck yeah.. i got him mad._ “turn around george.” that’s enough to snap him out of his thoughts and he looks at the blonde confused.

“w-what?”

“you heard me. take of your clothes, turn around and finger yourself george. that’s what you get for being such a whore”

“n-no why would i do that.” george could feel the grip on his neck tightening and dreams eyes turning colder. he averts his gaze and taps dreams hand to let him go. doing as told, he shimmies off all of his clothing and turns around nervously. “good boy. stick your ass in the air and get started love.” _good boy..that’s a new one._

he sucks on three fingers and slowly inserts one of them into his tight hole, moaning as he goes knuckle deep.

george’s fingers were thin and long but they only did so much to please his needs. he always thought his hands were to feminine but when he looked at clays, he felt as if his smaller hands would look cuter intertwined with the blondes.

he pushes in the second finger and moans a bit louder. the boy could feel clays gaze fixed on his current state and tries his best not to squirm in embarrassment.

“c-clay please...please fuck me.” he whimpers not daring to look behind himself. “no. you’ve been bad so this is your punishment.”

_somehow punishment is my new favorite word._

he pushes in the third finger and cocks his head back in pleasure.

he plays with his hole a bit longer until his arm is grabbed and he’s pulled on top of dreams lap so he’s straddling him. “you look so sexy from behind georgie~ i could cum from the sight of your perfect ass.” dream coos, kissing the olders neck and grazing his fingers down to hold his ass. already drunk on overstimulation, george bites his lip trying to respond.

“clay..please fill me..i’m begging yo- AH!”

georges words are cut off as he feels something thick, hot, and long being pushed into his tight hole. he grabs onto the blonde who is biting down hard on his neck and can feel it inch inside of him so slowly it’s painful. his short and lewd moans fill the room until dreams dick is balls deep inside him.

“i-it’s to big clay, i can’t- please- i can’t-“

“you will george.”

he can feel the burn of both pain and pleasure fill his stomach and he starts to sob. “you’re so good for me baby boy. so good.” dream whispers into his ear as he keeps a grip tight enough to make bruises on the others shaking hips.

clay lets george bounce at his own pace but angles himself to hit his prostrate with every thrust, earning loud and broken up moans from george’s plump lips. “g-gimme m-more touch m-me..” clay smirks at the power he holds and lightly touches george throbbing dick making him hiss in anticipation. dream continues to tease him, only running a finger up and down his shaft. “please..stop teasing...please..” georges words spill out of his mouth and he loses any pride he held before.

by the time dream is jerking him off, george is full on sobbing as the constant pleasure hits the bundle of nerves. “ngh... more... so cl-close..” george sobs and finally cums all over their stomachs with a chocked up sob and buries his head into dreams neck.

“fuck..i’m close..” dream chases his orgasm and cums soon after pushing even deeper into georges insides and pushes against his prostrate again making the brunettes body shake all over. “o-oh f-fuck.. clay..it feels so good.”

“y-yeah.. you feel good too baby.” dream looks at george’s face which is stained with tear marks and red with blush. he kisses him softly and pulls out, making george whine at the sudden loss. “shhh baby. i’m gonna get some stuff to clean you off ok?”

he places the already falling asleep george onto the bed and stares at his blissed out state. cum dripping down the insides of his thighs and splattered across his stomach , a thin layer of sweat coating his body, and a ton of bruises and hickeys. when the blonde comes back with a warm, damp washcloth and water, he pokes georges cheek and gives him the water.

george thoughts creep back into his head as he lazily watches dream gently clean him off, moving his leg up a bit for better access.  
“what about you..?” george says when dream tosses the washcloth and drinks some of his own water.

“i’m okay, i already cleaned off.” george mumbles an okay in response and sits up automatically regretting his choice and lays back down.

“dreammmm i’m not gonna be able to walk! i can’t even sit.” george says covering his face and curling into a ball. _and i doubt the party will be done just yet._ clay wheezes loudly and kisses the brunettes forehead.

“i’ll carry you. how about that?”

“you’re such an idiot...yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh if you’ve made it to the end i’m scared and thankful lmao
> 
> please give me feedback or if there’s any recommendations you have for future fanfics :]
> 
> i’ll write almost anything as long as it won’t hurt anyone (especially content creators)


End file.
